


The Rain

by luukia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Child Eren Yeager, Hitman AU, M/M, Reincarnation AU, older levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is one of the most famous assassin in the underworld. Everyone knows him. Everyone fears him. He always finishes his job meticulously. But then one day Levi has made a mistake, resulting him to meet with a certain green eyed boy named Eren. One fateful meeting instantly change Levi's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Joe Hisaishi's song The Rain as I write this fic, hence the title.

Levi had fucked up.

 

 

Let me rephrase it.

 

Levi had really really _really_ fucked up.

 

It was supposed to be a simple job. The target was a politician. It was usual for politician to have enemies, this wasn’t the first time Levi had to assassinate a politician either. But who would have thought that the said politician had already expecting Levi to come for him. Of course, Levi could take on the extra bodyguards the politician had hired. In fact, Levi easily wiped them all without a hitch. The problem was, the politician actually had hired another extra bodyguard and the said extra bodyguard was a child soldier. Now, that was a _problem._ Levi thought the child was the politician’s son so he let his guard down.

 

Big mistake.

 

The bodyguard was actually quite good, despite being a child. If Levi were to meet the child ten years later, he would be on par with Levi. Although Levi managed to kill the child, Levi got hit in the process. A straight bullet to his ribcage.. He proceeded to kill his target after he wiped the bodyguards, intentionally leaving his wound open.

 

Levi managed to flee from the mansion, but the blood loss hindered his vision and mind. So here he was. With his hand holding the wound from pouring blood, sitting with his back on the dirty wall of some nasty alley, his only companion was the crescent moon on the sky, as if the sky was mocking him. Levi thought things couldn’t get any worse.

 

How wrong he was.

 

Suddenly the rain poured down. Levi could hear the footsteps of people hurrying taking shelter from the rain. He was thankful at least the people on the street couldn’t see him here. The alley was dark and narrow ,not to mention he was at the shabby part of the town. The people in this district must’ve been used to stop meddling into other’s people affair if they wanted to stay alive. Levi cursed in his mind, thanks to the rain, he was soaking to the bone. The sudden drop of the temperature , the pain in his rib, blood loss , all of it was making being conscious a tiring task for Levi. Still, Levi tried to strengthen himself, he didn’t want to die in here, in the alley, dirty like a disposed ragdoll. No, Levi didn’t want that. He was an assassin, he _killed_ people, not be killed by people.  

 

“Hey Mister, are you still alive?”

 

Levi lifted his head to meet with a brown haired boy looking at him, the boy was holding a blue umbrella, he had the brightest yellow eyes Levi had ever seen. Judging from the boy’s physique , Levi was pretty sure the boy was around 6 to 8 year old. Levi once again cursed his bad luck. First, the damn child soldier, now another children popped out to wreck his already miserable day. What a joy.

 

Levi shifted his body, trying to achieve more comfort if possible and replied,”Get the hell away from me, brat or I will kill you.”

 

Instead of cowering in fear, the boy laughed. The loud laughter sound made Levi’s head felt like it was splitting into two. Levi was about to yell at the boy but the boy cut him off and said,”Funny hearing that from you Mister. I don’t think you can even stand up with a wound like that.”

 

“I don’t have to stand to kill you” Levi said, his voice as cold as an ice.

 

The boy pondered for a moment and said,”Well that is true, but Mister why would you kill me if I can save you instead?”

 

At this point, Levi’s consciousness was starting to fade away, he wanted to tell the boy that he didn’t need any child to save him but Levi couldn’t find his voice. He wanted to speak but it felt as if the nerves connecting his brain and mouth was being cut off. Even his sight was starting to be filled with black. Levi couldn’t feel his wound anymore, he knew he was still oozing blood with an open wound like that, but the pain along with his other senses slowly disappearing from him. As darkness started to fill his sight, Levi could see the boy running away from him and the last thing Levi could hear was the footsteps of the boy’s shoes against the rain and the loud chirping noise of the boy as he called his dad.  Levi didn’t care anymore, at least now he didn’t have to listen to the boy’s voice anymore. Levi resigned to his fate and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 guys !   
> Ah I'm so excited, it's been a long time since I last wrote any multichapter fic..

_“Levi, if you want to live, you have to learn to kill.” The old man in front of Levi said. The room was dark and cold, the wall didn’t even have any paint on it, just plain cement without anything to brighten the room. Levi’s body shivered slightly, he was only wearing a what used to be white t-shirt and a ripped blue jeans. The shirt was stained with dirt, little bit of blood, and green substance Levi choose not to think about. His body was trembling slightly, it was near winter and the room didn’t have any heater. There was a single wooden chair and one wooden table in the middle of the room. The man was standing in front of the desk ,his tall body towered over Levi’s child one.  He turned his back around and went for the desk, he pulled the drawer and rummaged inside it until he finally found the thing he searched for. He pulled it out and shoved the cold steel on Levi’s small chest._

_“I will teach you how to use a gun.”_

_The old man squatted down so he could be on same eye level as Levi. His grey eyes was staring at Levi’s opal one. Levi couldn’t see any emotions inside it, it as if the man was not a human being, but a hollow doll. Truth was, Levi was feeling scared. So many things had happened, his undeveloped brain couldn’t process all the event revolved around him. Still, Levi held the gun tightly. It felt eerie, like his hand wasn’t supposed to hold this..thing._

_“I see emotions inside you. You feel fear. Soon, I will have you get rid of it. We don’t need useless emotions in our line of work. The only thing it will do is hindering our job.” The old man said as a matter of fact. He grabbed Levi’s hand and led him out of the room and continued,”A hitman doesn’t feel fear nor love. We kill people. That’s what we do. We breathe to kill, we eat to kill,we move to kill, we are alive to kill other people.”_

 

~*~

 

Levi blinked drowsily. His eyelids felt so heavy, he couldn’t feel his body from neck to bottom. An unknown ceiling adorned his sight. He tried to move his body but he couldn’t, it was as if his body suddenly disconnected from his brain. He blinked furiously now, a throbbing pain suddenly pierced his head. He wanted to move, even just a single slight movement from his finger would do for him, but he couldn’t.

 

“Don’t sweat yourself now, the sedative is still in your body so it’s useless. No matter how much you try, your body won’t work like you want to.”

 

Levi turned his head to the source of the voice. It was the same voice as the child he met yesterday. He saw the same child sitting on a white plastic chair. His legs crossed, a smile could be seen on his face.

 

“Good day to you Mister Levi.” The child bowed his head as a polite gesture and added,”My name’s Eren. I hope we can get along well from now on too !”

 

Levi shot him a glare, he opened his mouth and said weakly,” How..did you know my name?”

 

The child jumped down from the chair and walked toward Levi. He put a hand on Levi’s head which earned him a flinch from the older man but Eren’s hand stayed still on top of Levi’s head. Then Eren started to move his hand up and down, stroking the hitman’s head gently. Levi tried to jerk his head away, he refused to be touched like this but instead of moving away from the hand, Levi’s head only dropped to the side weakly.

 

“I know more than just your name. After all, I’ve been searching everywhere for you, Captain Levi.”  Eren said his hand still stroking Levi’s head gently. The way Eren talked was unfitting of his age, he sounded more mature than he looked like.

 

“Captain? Brat I think you got the wrong person, and stop touching my head!” Levi said with more force this time, almost a yell but not quite.

 

“I’m certain that’s not the case. Anyway, as much as I like to talk with you, you need your rest Mister.”

 

Eren then leaned closer to Levi, his small feet tiptoed on the floor as he planted a small kiss on Levi’s forehead. He smiled at the older man once again before he pivoted his feet, turning his back away from Levi and walked out of the room.

 

After Eren was gone, Levi was still couldn’t catch what the hell just happened. He tried to sort things out in his brain but somehow the medicine started to kick in again. His mind felt groggy , his body felt heavier than before,his eyelid couldn’t even stayed opened.  Maybe since the disturbance was gone, his body now realized how tired it was. Levi then given up staying awake and accepted the slumber crawling him in.

 

~*~

 

Eren closed the door behind him to see Grisha was already waiting for him.

 

“Did you tell him?” Grisha asked, his face was full of worry.

 

Eren shook his head,”No, not yet. I tried calling him Captain Levi but he still didn’t remember me.”

 

“Not everyone can remember it, Eren. You can’t force him.”

 

“I know Dad, I know. “

 

Grisha sighed, it hurt him as well seeing his son looked devastated like this. He picked Eren’s up and cuddled him in his arm. His head leaned toward Eren’s cheek and he kissed it gently, like a father would.

 

“Don’t be sad my boy. Let’s have our afternoon tea now, maybe it will cheer you up a little.”

 

Eren nodded in response, he snuggled his arm around Grisha’s neck and let him being taken away to the dining room where Grisha already prepared hot tea and chocolate cookies. Grisha took a seat and sat down with Eren still in his lap. He took one of the cookies and gave it to Eren which the child ate with delight.

 

“Mikasa sent me an e-mail , she told me the main house is in wreck looking for you,she said she missed you.” Grisha said as he sipped the tea.

 

“Tell her I miss her too. I bet Rod Reiss is in panic right now. It’s weird that the man who was ready to kill you in your previous life is now your father.”

 

Grisha put down his cup and said,”I know, I feel uncomfortable too, ever since my memories came back , I can’t see you other than my son. Even though you’re biologically not my son now, I still love you like a father ,Eren. If only Kalura is still alive..”

 

Eren glanced up to see that Grisha’s eyes was a little damp, his nose was red as well. Grisha blinked and the tear started to flow, he hugged Eren tightly and said,”I’m sorry Eren, I failed to protect your mother even in this life. I’m sorry.”

 

Eren squeezed Grisha’s hand with his own tiny one and said,”It’s ok Dad, we both know it’s not your fault.”

 

“Although it’d be nice if I could meet mother again, I’m happy enough to be able to meet with you, Mikasa and Armin. We even able to meet with Captain Levi again.” Eren added.

 

~*~

 

The sound of bird chirping was the first thing he recognized. Strange, he never heard the sound of bird before in his apartment. He lived in a middle of one of the busiest and populated city in the world. The bird would be dead because of the smoke before it could even sing.

 

Except he was not in his apartment.

 

Levi jerked upward at the sudden realization. The pain in his abdomen came rushing in , reminding him of the mistake he had done. He glanced the room, it was still the same room he was in when the brat came before. Levi looked at his attire, he was dressed in long sleeved white t-shirt and blue pajamas pants. On the chair beside his bed, Levi could see his black jacket and black pants folded nicely and dry. Levi opened his shirt to see his wound wrapped in white bandage. On his left, a blood infusion could be seen, he must had lost lots of blood.

 

Seeing as no one is in the room, Levi waited. He was glad at least he could sit upright now, so he didn’t have to lay down on the bed like a handicapped person. The pain in his stomach was aching, but still tolerable for him.

 

Levi closed his eyes, trying to remember all the turnaround events. He remember the night of his mission and the brat. Eren, his name was Eren. The brat called him captain, Levi didn’t know why, probably some imaginary games the brat liked to play. Levi repeated the child’s name inside his mind, Eren. Somehow he felt nostalgic at the name. Hesitantly, Levi tried to form the name through his mouth.

 

“Eren”

 

“Yes?”

 

Levi immediately opened his eyes to see the said child already standing in front of him. The child’s bright amber eyes looked very beautiful as the sunrays illuminated Eren’s body. His brown locks glistening like a hazelnut. It looked so soft, so touchable. Levi wanted to reach his hand and bathe his finger in the child’s hair. He wanted to keep looking at Eren’s eyes. He was bewitched by a brat he just met but he didn’t care.

 

“Levi?” Eren asked again, snapping Levi from his trance.

 

Eren took a sit on the bed, right beside Levi and then he asked again,”What’s wrong ? You called my name, is your wound still hurting?”

 

“No, I’m fine.” Levi said and then he grabbed the IV lines, trying to tear it off by force.

 

Realizing what Levi were trying to do, Eren then launched his whole body on Levi. He hugged Levi tight, holding him from any movement possible.

 

“No! What are you trying to do Levi???”  Eren asked half yelling.

 

Levi just stared at Eren blankly, face clear without any sign of emotions and his voice was steady,”I need to go.”

 

“You can’t !” Eren still not giving up.

 

“Give me one good reason why before I strangle you to death, brat.”  Levi shot Eren his icy glare.

 

“Because you’re still hurt !”

 

“This wound is nothing.”

 

Eren squinted his eyes and then pressed his knees on Levi’s abdomen, purposely hitting the wound. Levi flinched at the sudden pressure on his wound.

 

“The fuck are you doing brat?!”

 

“You said it was nothing.” Eren said, like he wasn’t at fault at all. Then a moment later his eyes went soft, he snuggled his arms around Levi’s neck and then said,”Please don’t go.”

 

Levi wasn’t used to being treated like this. The only skin to skin interactions he had with people was either to kill them or to half kill them. Not like this.  He wanted to prey Eren off him but he hesitated,instead he put his arm on Eren’s back. He didn’t stroke his hand or anything, just put it on top of Eren’s back awkwardly.

 

“You are weird” Levi said.

 

“You don’t understand anything” Eren replied.

 

“Well, try to elaborate then.”

 

“You still won’t understand” Eren said, his head nuzzled into Levi’s neck.

 

“Don’t test my patience, brat. At least tell me why you don’t want me to go.”

 

Eren pried himself off Levi, he was cradling on Levi. His hand still wrapped around Levi’s neck, his eyes still as bright as ever.

 

“Because I need you”

 

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing slightly disheveled Grisha. Levi and Eren turned at Grisha in unison.  His shirt was undone, bed hair on his head , his glasses on his hand. Grisha then hurriedly put his glasses on to get his sight back. He scanned the room to see Levi and Eren in a quite suggestive position.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” He asked hesitantly.

 

Instead of moving away from Levi, Eren stuck on Levi even more. He leaned his body on Levi’s right chest, so as not to touch Levi’s wound again and said,”You sure did ,Dad.”

 

Levi shifted his glance to Grisha, expecting some explanation from him which he did.

 

“Ah! Good morning Levi! My name’s Grisha, I’m.. well I’m Eren’s dad I guess ? I’m not officially his father but I’m still his father.”  Grisha smiled sheepishly at Levi. When Levi still stare at him blankly, Grisha continued ,”Well I’m Eren’s personal doctor right now.”

 

“Dad, I pressed Levi’s wound, I think I re-opened it.” Eren said.

 

Grisha looked surprised at Eren’s statement, he rushed to Levi’s side and opened his shirt to check up on the wound. The what used to be white bandage was now stained in deep red mark. Grisha glared at Eren and flicked the boy’s forehead.

 

“Why did you do that??” Grisha asked.

 

Eren put tightened his arm around Levi’s neck and pouted,”He was trying to escape, Dad. He even tried to pull the IV drip by force.”

 

Grisha sighed, his shoulder slumped down and shook his head,”I get it, I get it Eren.” Grisha shifted his eyes to Levi and then said,”I’m going to change your bandage now, please don’t try to do anything stupid anymore. Just so you know, we don’t mean any harm you know. In fact, I think we might become a good friend.”

 

“What makes you think so? I don’t need a friend.” Levi said coldy.

 

Grisha spread the bandage and medicine on the table beside Levi’s bed and proceeded to tend Levi’s wound as he said,”For now, maybe. I understand in your line of work having a friend is nothing but a trouble. Both of me and Eren is not as innocent as we look either.”

 

Levi raised half of his eyebrow at that,it was true the brat sounded more mature than his age. Although Levi couldn’t explain Eren’s clingy nature. After all, this was the first time Levi was this close to a child. Maybe all children was this needy and clingy. It felt eerie for Levi to feel human warmth like this, but it was not a bad feeling so Levi let Eren clung to him.

 

“My biological father is Rod Reiss” Eren said.

 

“Rod Reiss…” Levi muttered as he tried to gather the information he knew about him in his head. The name sounded familiar, he knew he had heard it a couple of times too. Levi’s eyes then widened ,”Reiss, Reiss the mafia family??”

 

Eren nodded in return,he shifted his body to lean his head on Levi’s collarbone. He pointed at Grisha with his head and said,”And Grisha, my Dad is one of our family doctor. We have few doctors for Reiss’ exclusive use but Dad is special.”

 

Levi looked confused at this and Grisha realized that. When he finished patched up Levi’s wound, Grisha pulled the nearby chair and said,”Well to make long story short, Eren and I have the memories of our past live.”

 

When Levi didn’t give any reaction, Grisha continued,”And you were in our past live too, both of you and Eren are a lovers apparently.”

 

Levi glared at Grisha,”What nonsense are you sprouting?”

 

“But it is true !” Eren exclaimed , earning himself Levi’s attention then proceed to say,” It might sounds crazy, but we are telling the truth !”

 

Levi looked straight into Eren’s eyes, he knew Eren wasn’t lying but it was still hard to believe. He then said,”Let’s say I believe in your reincarnation stuff. What do you expect from me now?”

 

“I just want to meet you.” Eren said.

 

“You do know that I hold no romantic feelings for you at all, right?”

 

Eren nodded in response, his eyes still full of determination as he said,”It’s ok. Other than meeting you , actually I have another request for you..” Eren trailed.

 

Levi tilted his head and asked,”What?”

 

Eren picked Levi’s right hand with both of his tiny hand , the calloused hand Levi had felt nice against his soft one. He wrapped his hands around Levi’s and said,”Please be my bodyguard!”


End file.
